Romance Dawn : Bleach Remix
by VoiD141
Summary: The Execution has been shut down. Ichigo has regained his powers. But his friends don't want to take any more chances. They spend months training to grow strong. But one day, Urahara invited them to show something interesting that he found, something the likes of they have never seen before. What is it that Kisuke is so excited about?
1. Deathberry Returns

First of all, lets get the legal thing out of the way~~

As much as I wish it were true, **I don't own Bleach or One Piece**. **They are the creations of Tite Kubo and Oda Eiichiro respectively**. I am just fulfilling my desire to play around with my favorite characters!.

Now that the boring stuff is out of the way, Welcome visitors!

This is my first fanfic. From what I observed, there are very few One Piece-Bleach crossovers that would keep me occupied for any length of time considering that the characters have got a lot of potential. Now I won't claim that my fic would be something epic but I would try to make it at least a decent read. On that note, take a look at these two One Piece-Bleach crossovers, they are quite good.

Adventures Soul by dude932

Getsutide by Unseated4th

The timeline would be after the Execution Arc. Quincy invasion didn't happen.

Hope you like it _

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

"** Zangetsu speaking "**

"_** Inner Hollow speaking "**_

"**Powers/Commands"**

* * *

**Deathberry Returns**

* * *

"_Another one who didn't need to die..."_

Ichigo stood alone wondering what would it have been like if he didn't have his friends to rely on when his life was a mess. Would he have turned out like Ginjo?

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Ah, Inoue..."

"I am sorry, I am so sorry! I should have helped you, stayed by you like you always did for me. Instead, I betrayed you trust and helped the fullbringers. I don't deserve to be your friend. I am really sorry!"

Orihime was a crying mess, crushed by her guilt. Chad had his head down not understanding how he could have fought against Ichigo.

"I am sorry Ichigo. I should have ..."

"C'mon guys!" Ichigo cut him off before Chad could blame himself anymore. They were his friends, people he could always count on. " You are taking this the wrong way. Even when you fought me, you were doing so for my own good at heart. And you were under Tsukishima's spell. I can't blame you for that! And it even helped! I got my powers back. Now I won't have to sit at sidelines worrying about whether you would be alright when you go to fight hollows."

"He is right." Uryu added from a distance. "I know how it feels to be so powerless and its disgusting. And these past few months you were pathetic Kurosaki, sitting at the bench and watching the game doesn't suit you."

"Oye!, not my fault!"

"Still loudmouthed and uncivilized..."

"He never changes does he?"

Ichigo turned his attention to the new additions. "Byakuya, Toushiro!"

"Its Hitsugaya-taicho to you! Ah, forget it... Anyways, with your powers back, you are in charge of Karakura town again as the Substitute shinigami representative."

"Whatever, where are Rukia, Renji and Kenpachi?"

"Here Ichigo." Rukia and Renji flash stepped beside him."Zaraki-taicho went back saying that he had no interest in weak opponents. Renji and I were taking the injured to Urahara's place."

"Yo, Strawberry!"

"Pineapple head, whats with the new hairstyles?"

"Its a present. As a gift for getting promoted to the rank of fukutaicho, Nii-sama prented me with these Kuchiki clan gloves and offered to cut my hair. Its pretty, isn't it?"

"It was an appropriate reward for uplifting the pride and honour of Kuchiki family." Byakuya replied.

"I am honored Nii-sama."

"..."

"I am getting a headache. Lets go home guys."

"We need to report to the Seretei of the developments, so we will take our leave first." Renji said as he opened a Senkaimon.

"Sure, see you later."

******** Kurosaki House *********

"Oni-chan!" "Ichi-nii!"

"Waahhh!"

"Yuzu, Karin! What happened? You guys okay?" Ichigo rushed to his sisters as Yuzu started bawling out and crushed him in a bear hug.

"We are fine Ichi-nii. Our memories are a bit fuzzy but Urahara-san told us what happened. We are sorry."

"No need to do that. We are family." Ichigo pulled her into the group as he hugged her and Yuzu.

Karin nodded to his word but was not convinced. "Even so, I want to learn how to fight. I want to protect Yuzu."

"Me too Ichigo." Tatsuki said as she stepped forward. "I don't want to caught off guard again and turn on my friends. Teach me how you guys fight."

"If you are interested in learning, I can teach you and Karin." Yoruichi said as she stretched on the sofa swinging her tail.

"Oh!" Orihime jumped with excitement. " Yoruichi-sensei taught me and Chad-kun how to draw our powers as well !"

"She is a good teacher." Chad affirmed as well.

As much as the fact that they were going to get trained by talking cat sounded confusing, they were ready to do anything to get stronger. "Shisho, please take us as your disciples!"

"Oh, I like them already! If only Ichigo would be so respectful of his teachers." Yoruichi was genuinely pleased.

"Like hell I am going to call you shisho, not until you stop with the teasing!" Ichigo, not so much... "And don't corrupt my sister."

"O ye person of little faith, how could you not trust me... shall I train you a bit more?" Yoruichi said as she approached Ichigo.

"No thanks, I will pass!" Tatsuki and Karin were confused as Ichigo was blushing hard right now. _"What kind of training did she put Ichigo through?" _was the thought that put several imaginations of weird training regimes in their minds.

"Me too Oni-chan. I want to become strong too!" Yuzu did not want to be left alone.

"No, it is dangerous Yuzu." Ichigo always wanted to keep Yuzu away from these supernaturals. Karin was one thing, she could take care of herself, but Yuzu should not have to fight anyone.

Urahara on the other hand, thought differently. "Kurosaki-san, you have seen that enemies don't usually follow ethics and would even target your family to get to you. Would you leave her defenseless and be an easy target?"

"But, I will..." Ichigo wasn't ready to relent that easily.

But Urahara cut him off. "Okay, then how about this? Tessai-san and Hachi-san can both teach her some basic defensive Kido. Inoue-san can join the lessons as well. Urara and Jinta would also be happy to have someone of their age to play with. They don't have to skip classes. They can come to my place at weekends."

"I can even see the ghosts now Oni-chan!"

"Wha...? Since when? Why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo was kinda scared right now. _"Does that mean she has seen hollows too? Damn it... after everything I did to keep her safe from this shit."_

"Umm... you remember about two years ago, when I got really sick and wouldn't wake up and Orihime nee-san and Toushiro-chan and his friends had to come and help me, after that I was able to see what Karin-chan calls spirits..." Yuzu really didn't want to hide things from his brother but...

"We thought that since you looked quite worried about other things, we shouldn't add to it." Karin also defended Yuzu. "And also, everyone in our family was able to see ghosts except Yuzu. So when she told me about it, I assumed she was a late bloomer and its no big deal. Did I assume right?"

"_Two years ago... when she was taken to hell? Did that kick started her dormant abilities? Why didn't I sense it? Ah, I have never been good at sensing reiatsu..."_

"Yeah, you assumed correctly Karin." _"Better not to traumatize them any further if they don't remember the details."_

"So, can I join you guys Oni-chan? Please..." Yuzu was doing her most powerful version of puppy-face.

"_Damn, who taught her that... Even Aizen would have submitted to her... And why is everyone staring at me like I am an evil guy?" _Ichigo was cornered, completely. "Ok, fine... you can. But if there is anything you want to tell me, don't hesitate, I promise it won't be a bother." Ichigo ruffled her hair lovingly.

""Yatta! Thank you Oni-chan! Oh, and speaking of secrets, Karin-chan and Shiro-can are going out, you know."

"...Toushiro...?"

"Thats a lie! We just met a few times, we aren't going out!" Karin denied with all her might but she was blushing at the same time.

"_Karin is blushing?... Now I have seen everything..."_ Ichigo thought sagely.

"And they meet at Urahara-san's place sometimes and even play football together!" Yuzu was in full gossip mode right now.

"We were just playing football, thats it!" Karin wanted to hide right now, but where to run...

"MASAKI!, WE HAVE A SECOND SON!" Isshin stuck himself to the poster and started crying tears of happiness.

"Damn you, stupid oyaji!" Karin found something to vent her frustration, quite physically in fact.

""Hoh, Toushiro is it?" Ichigo was enjoying this. "That kid sure got some guts to hit on my sister... Yuzu, did you know that Toushiro loves candies? And next time he comes, tell him he needs my permission."

He couldn't remember the last time he was so happy. The last year was just so depressing. Zangetsu should be quite happy too.

"_Zangetsu, Hollow... How is it in there?"_

**"~~** **Its pleasant Ichigo. Not a single dark cloud in the sky... ~~"**

**"~~ **_**So fucking boring. You have gotten weak King, how about you come in and let me beat you up, eh? ~~"**_

"_Nice to see you too shithead..."_

Next day, the entire group arrived at Urahara shoten and Yuzu brought her cookies to bribe the Vizards into helping her. Needless to say, they literally begged her to let them train her.

Tatsuki and Karin joined Urara and Jinta under the wing of Yoruichi. She made the new comers spar against the siblings to gauge their strengths. Basic training was the same for both but with a few fundamental differences. Tatsuki had a lot of fighting experience as she was a nationally acclaimed athlete. Her stamina and reflexes were pretty good. What she lacked was substantial amount of reiatsu. Her every morning consisted or meditation and reiatsu buildup exercises. Karin on the other hand had sufficient reiatsu. But she severely lacked combat experience. Her stamina was good but she wasted a lot of it in needless movements. She was made to dodge Jinta's rapid fire baseball shots to build up reflexes. This would usually be followed by a three way spar between Tatsuki, Karin and Urara. Yoruichi was quite satisfied with how her new students were coming along. Maybe after three months, she can even teach them shunpo.

Orihime and Yuzu were a surprising duo. They took to learning kido like fish to water. Urahara explained that since Orihime has powers that warp time and space, she must have very smooth reiatsu with exceptional control. Orihime was especially intersted in Bakudo (Binding spells) since she remarked that no one in her team has enemy-restraining capabilities. Tessai was quite happy to have a student after centuries of exile and he shared her taste for weird dishes. Her Hado spells on the other hand were not very strong. Hachi had the opinion that since her powers are similar to his own, she just might not have the talent for destructive spells. Urahara on the other hand was skeptical about it. "Inoue-san is pretty special you know. Her powers infringe on the territory of God. No wonder Aizen wanted her. As much as understand, her powers are strongly affected by her will. Its probably her gentle nature that is subconsciously holding her back." Yuzu on the other hand had uncanny talent in building barriers. What she lacked in reiatsu more than made up for it in control and execution. Since Hachi never had a disciple to pass down his skills, he was really enthusiastic. He planned on teaching her the unique barriers he created after becoming a Visored.

Kensei decided to train Chad due to both having fist fighting style. Surprisingly, Uryu joined them as well along with Mashiro (she wanted to play since it looked like fun). Uryu explained "I managed to persuade Ryukken to teach me advanced Quincy arts but I need someone to practice them on."

"Hmm... now that everyone seems to found something to do, lets continue our training, shall we Kurosaki-san?" Urahara caught Ichigo off guard.

"What training? You and Yoruichi-san have already taught me everything." Ichigo was confused.

"Ah... you seem to misunderstand Kurosaki-san, last time I had only five days to play with you. Draw your sword. Besides Benihime has been complaining that I am getting rusty. **Awaken Benihime... **I must warn you though" Urahara tipped his bucket hat to overshadow his eyes and said in a menancing tone "She is _not very nice_." And he disappeared...

Ichigo almost lost his head! _"The fuck!"_ Next a stab at his left flank which he barely dodged. He retaliated by swinging at his head but Kisuke bent backwards, supported his weight on his left foot, made a complete low turn and swung upwards at Ichigo resulting in a light cut across his chest._ "Too fast!" _Ichigo thought. Then a straight thrust at his abdomen which Ichigo blocked just in time but Kisuke still pushed him through. And he did all of this while holding his sword in his right hand and supporting his bucket hat with his left. _"Too strong!" _Ichigo was at his wits end.

"Bastard! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Of course I am. What kind of happy dream were you having till now?" Kisuke admonished him.

Just then, he turned and raised his sword on pure instincts when an inconceivably strong force hit Zangetsu head on.

""What the hell Yoruichi!"

"... You should have dodged that idiot..." Yoruichi let out a sigh.

"You see what we mean Kurosaki-san? You have an exceptional growth rate and unnaturally strong instincts but your swordplay is pretty average at best. If not for your unfair massive reiatsu and your hollow powers, you would have died a dozen times in Heuco Mundo. That has to change." Kisuke explained.

"You head out into the battle like an idiot. You have good speed and reflexes yet you get injured like at idiot for no apparent reason. As your teachers, it makes us sad Ichigo, makes us look incompetent. That has to change." Yoruichi pointed out.

"_They will seriously kill me... they are not kidding!"_

"Well then, once more, from the top..." Kisuke seemed to be enjoying himself.

This time Ichigo made the first move. He appeared behind Yoruichi and made an overhead slash. Yoruichi disappeared just in time only for Kisuke to make a backhanded horizontal power strike from his right which Ichigo blocked somehow. Yoruichi appeared on top of him to knock him down. This time Ichigo dodged it in a burst of shunpo and appeared a few meters behind them in air. Now that both Kisuke and Yoruichi were together, he could do it. **"Getsuga Tensho!" **But Kisuke completely negated it. **"Scream Benihime!" **Yoruichi appeared beside him and punched him in the face.

"You seem to forget the fact that you are up against the guy who taught you to fight and the Goddess of Flash Ichigo. You really need to step up your game." Yoruichi reminded him.

"So be it. **Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu...**"

"Looks like you finally decided to get serious. Good good... on that note, you should probably focus on learning Kido as well. I intend to turn you into a full fledged shinigami." Kisuke revealed his intentions.

"But I already have Zangetsu. And I have fought with Byakuya who used kido before." Ichigo protested.

"Byakuya? Tsk tsk...You are seriously out of your depth Ichigo. Tessai, show him what kido looks like" Yoruichi reprimanded. Ichigo got into a defensive position.

"**...Byakurai"**

A thick stream of tightly wounded lightning beam struck Zangetsu and Ichigo was slammed into the rocks behind him. _"The hell! That was at least 8-10 times stronger than Byakuya's! And whats with that speed... almost instantaneous!"_

Everyone had stopped whatever they were doing and were frozen on the spot. A single thought crossed their mind, _"What a scary team..."_

"Let me present before you Tsukabishi Tessai, Ex- Commander-in-Chief of Kido Corps. I dare say you won't find a better Kido teacher in three realms. So what do you say Kurosaki-san?"

"I accept. Please teach me Kido." There was no other option.

Tessai inquired, "Do you have any preference about what kind of spells you would like to learn."

"Danku!" Ichigo's reply was immediate. "That's a strong barrier spell right? Teach me that please!"

Tessai was pleased with the choice. Knowing that Ichigo had top class offensive capabilities but his defense was quite lacking in comparison, barrier spells would be a good choice. "Very well, but Danku is a quite high level spell, we will start with something easier first. I will provide you with a book that will cover the basics of reiatsu manipulation and Kido before you go back home today. It will also cover the theory and incantations of all the Hado and Bakudo spells. For starters, you can pick any low level spell and try to understand its nature and effects. Ask me if you have any doubts. We will then practice the spell here. After you have understood the process by working with a few spells you can start to practice them on your own." Ichigo felt as if he was sitting in a classroom with three teachers, first was an insane, sadist scientist, the second was a flirty and whimsical army drill sergeant and the third was a university professor.

"I think that should be all for today Kurosaki-san. How about you take some rest or maybe help your friends with their training? We will start your training from tomorrow. I found something really interesting the other day that I want to research." Kisuke took off while mumbling to himself. Yoruichi followed him saying she wanted to take a nap and Tessai had to prepare for some experiment.

"Who are they?" Tatsuki was shocked.

"They are Kurosaki's teachers although Tessai became one just now." Chad explained.

"No wonder Ichigo is so strong..."

"Wait, are they going to train us like that as well?" Karin was feeling scared for the first time in her life.

"No, they can take their time with you. When they trained Ichigo, time was short and we had a war at our hands. We were desperate. It was like a crash course on how to survive and win." Uryu assured them. That brought peace to the Ichigo's sisters and their friend.

This went on for about 6 months. Tatsuki and Karin had already learnt shunpo but it severely taxed their reserves. The most they could handle was 4-5 flash steps in a session. Tatsuki had raised her reiatsu to to decent level and Karin had also improved her stamina and reflexes. Orihime had made quite a decent progress and could shoots of Bakudo spells upto level 40 without incantations. She had made the **Hainawa** and **Horin** her signature binding spells. Hado on the other hand was still difficult for her. Yuzu was undergoing reiatsu increment training to bring up her reiatsu to perform barriers above level 30. She could fire off the spells but didn't have the energy to maintain them. Chad had grown even more resilient if that was even possible and his speed had also increased quite a bit. Uryu was the most surprising in the group. After having persuaded his father to train him in advanced Quincy arts, his speed and power had increased dramatically. His explanation was "If Ryukken was not so condescending all the time, I would actually consider him a good teacher." All his friends facepalmed at that. _"Like father, like son..." _Nevertheless, their teachers and the Vizards agreed that the Karakura kids were a talented bunch.

Ichigo on the other hand, well... he was pitiable. His teachers were hell bent on improving his techniques and didn't pull back on their punches. The result was that his reactions had sharpened greatly and he came out less injured every next weekend . When he was not being screwed around all over the training area, he was attending Tessai's classes. His Kido was a mess. With no reiatsu control to speak of, low level kido be it Hado or Bakudo would either blow up on his face or come out as too overpowered. Tessai suggested they start from mid level spells that don't focus much on control and more on power. The only defensive he could manage was **El Escudo **which Tessai called a powered down but faster and close range version of **Danku, **he was quite grateful for that as it saved him greatly from Yoruichi's unpredictable attacks. The only Hado spell he could manage was **Raikoho, **in fact, he was able to master the spell within a day and could now fire off a high powered version of the said spell without any incantation. Kisuke and Yoruichi smiled mysteriously at that. "To have an affinity for lightning spells the Shiba clan is famous for, how predictable..." Ichigo was positively confused. "What do you mean?" But Professor Tessai wasn't in the mood for distractions. "Focus Kurosaki-san."

~~~~~~~~~~~ 6 months after the Execution arc, Present day , afternoon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Tatsuki were discussing about college in Uryu's room. Uryu having scored the highest in Karakura high had received lots of recommendations for several universities. As such, he had more info on colleges than his friends. They were browsing for colleges which had a good curriculum on medicine, music, food science, martial arts and fashion designing. Everyone was confused about Ichigo's choice but he justified himself by saying he would like to run the family business, it would allow him to take care of his sisters, what with his father being a complete idiot. "I am surprised Uryu isn't doing the same." Uryu just pushed up his glasses and spoke, "What makes you think so? I will be pursuing a double degree in both medicine and fashion designing." His friends smirked at that. "Smartass..."

Just then something flew in through the window. Tatsuki dodged just in time while Ichigo covered Orihime. But it looked like they were worried for nothing as the object avoided them and hit the wall harmlessly.

"Splash!"

"What the hell was that?" Tatsuki yelled hoping to get some answers from innocent bystanders or in this case fellow victims.

Chad shrugged. Ichigo was trying to see if Orihime was alright only to find her quite happy and embarrassed at the same time.

"Kurosaki, tell me it comes off..." Uryu looked like he was about to cry.

The object that hit the wall had burst like a water balloon and left a message in red ink... at least they hoped it was ink. It read...

"_Come at the Urahara Shop tonight at 8 pm sharp. I found something important."_

"What is going on?" This was too weird for Tatsuki. But it seemed the message didn't end there.

"_And whoever thinks this looks like a dying message written in blood has no sense of humour at all !"_

"Please tell me it comes off..."

"It doesn't, trust me, I have been through this..." Ichigo was pressing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I will kill him..." Uryu promised himself.

Later they went to Urahara shop at 7:50 pm only to find a sign hanging on the door saying _"Went for dinner, will be back shortly!" _ with weird cartoons of Urahara and Tessai.

"Damn, and here I rushed thinking there might be an emergency. I should have finished my dinner..." Tatsuki was crestfallen.

"I told it was not important, he just likes to be dramatic." Ichigo retorted.

"How would I know, I am not used to this!" Tatsuki protested

"Anyways, we should wait inside." Chad suggested.

"We would look to suspicious standing outside a closed shop at this hour." Uryu supported him.

The went inside and looked around but found no one.

"Ah, what is this? An apple?" Ichigo held up a green fruit that looked like an apple but with weird dents on its surface.

"Give me that! I am hungry." Tatsuki kicked Ichigo on the head and grabbed the fruit and started eating it. "Hmm... this tastes a bit weird, did they grow this at Soul Society?"

"Damn you woman, couldn't you have asked?" Chad was trying to help Ichigo get up.

"Stop complaining so much, didn't you have your dinner?" Tatsuki dismissed him plainly.

"Guys, look what I found!" Orihime called them excitedly and showed them a room with some weird equipments and a world map.

"What kind of map is this? I haven't seen any place that looks like it. Is this what Soul Society looks like?" Tatsuki was curious.

Chad wasn't sure. "No, Soul Society has Seretei at its center with Rukongai districts extending outwards from it. Also it doesn't have seas. Heuco Mundo maybe?"

"Heuco Mundo is a desert." Uryu contradicted while examining it. "If they had seas, they would have built Las Noches closer to it. I still don't understand how Aizen managed the resouces at the fortress. Hmm...Urahara-san seems to have marked a few places, I wonder what they are."

As soon as he touched one of the marked circles, an instrument nearby started to vibrate. Then another, then the next... five hollow conical cylinder like objects started rotating at high speed.

"Uh-huh, this doesn't look good..."

"**Zooooommmmm!"**

A portal like structure suddenly opened and sucked in Orihime. Tatsuki jumped after her to catch her but got caught as well. Chad somehow caught Tatsuki's leg but was getting pulled at both ends with Ichigo and Uryu holding to a leg each.

"The pull is too strong!" Uryu yelled.

"Whatever happens don't let go!" Ichigo wouldn't give up so easily.

Then the entire contraption started throwing sparks and a warning message started playing, "Warning! System Overload, repeat System Overload"

The pull of the portal increased several folds and they couldn't hold on any longer.

"Shhhiiitttt!"

And suddenly they were falling... not very far mind you, just from a dozen meters high but the momentum of the pull made all of them land in awkward poses except Orihime who was floating on her shield as she didn't get dragged by extra weight.

"Ughh... me neck, its broken..." Ichigo groaned.

"My waist..." Tatsuki complained

"My glasses broke, no matter" Uryu just replaced it with another one.

Chad was Chad, nothing could harm him.

After their groaning and moaning stopped, they inspected the surroundings. None of it seemed familiar. It almost seemed like they had been dumped into an 18th century Japanese port city. But no one looked like Japanese. The people were unnaturally tall and had weird hair colours.

They asked a passerby what the city was called and the guy proclaimed happily that they are at Sabaody Archipelago. On asking if it was near Tokyo, the guy was confused. "Is that an island in Grand Line?" he asked.

Thinking the visitors were a little broken from they long sea journey, he advised them to explore the city and take rest.

That didn't sat well with the group.

"Guys... where are we?" Orihime was the first to break the silence.

* * *

And cut!

Terminologies first:

**Nake Benihime (Scream Benihime):** A blast of red energy similar to Getsuga Tensho powerful enough to stop an espada level cero at point blank range.

**El Escudo (Shield): **The practitioner raises their arm to summon a green coloured barrier to stop incoming attacks.

**Raikoho (Hado no 63: Thunder Roar): **The person generates a yellow orb of lightning in his arm and fires the built up energy in the form of a devastating lightning attack.

**Hainawa (Bakudo no 4: Crawling Rope): **Binds enemies with a reishi rope to immobilize them.

**Horin (Bakudo no 9: Disintegrating Circle): **Using their index and middle fingers, the practitioner generates an orange-hued tendril with spiraling yellow patterns, which ensnares and immobilizes the opponent as the tendril wraps around their body. The end of it remains in the hands of the practitioner, allowing them to control the path of the tendril before and after capture. The tendril can connect with another one of itself, if both have captured a target, and bind them together.

Thank you for reading the first chapter. It took me an entire week to write it. The ideas are difficult to put on paper actually. Hats off to the veteran authors on this site. You have my respect.

I intend to keep the story quite short, 15 chapters probably, at max 20. Anything more and I would probably burn out. Pairings will be decided later. I have decided to keep the rating T for now, will upgrade it to M if necessary. Please review the story. I am an amateur and your opinions would help me overcome my deficits. Criticism is always appreciated, if you intend to flame, atleast be reasonable enough to point out properly what you didn't like. Just spewing profanities like a broken cassette doesn't make much sense...

Well then, VoiD141 signing out!

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

**' Zangetsu speaking '**

_**' Inner Hollow speaking '**_

"**Powers/Commands"**


	2. Welcome to New World

First of all, lets get the legal thing out of the way~~

As much as I wish it were true, **I don't own Bleach or One Piece**. **They are the creations of Tite Kubo and Oda Eiichiro respectively**. I am just fulfilling my desire to play around with my favorite characters!.

Welcome to everyone who is new to the story and Welcome back to the ones who came back for more. You guys are the best. Considering that this is my first story, I was pleasantly surprised by the response. I expected mixed response but it was very positive and encouraging. Thank you guys for all the reviews and favorites. I will try to improve the quality of story telling as I gather more experience.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

**' Zangetsu speaking '**

_**' Inner Hollow speaking '**_

"**Powers/Commands"**

* * *

**Welcome to the New World**

* * *

"What is this place? More like what year are we in?" Ichigo thought out loud.

Uryu was thinking the same thing. "It seems like we have landed in 18th century. The economy is a mess. Not a single proper shop, all I see are stalls and stores made of wood planks."

"Well atleast your hair won't stand out here Ichigo". Tatsuki teased. "Look, you can see a lot of people with your hair colour, wait... does that girl have pink hair?"

Orihime was excited due to her own weird delusions. "Guys, I think we are in a cosplay event. Look, everyone is wearing weird clothes and they are carrying guns and swords as well. I think we should participate!"

Just then a group of half giants passed by them freezing them on their spots. _"No way that is cosplay!"_

"Oye Chad... is everyone in Mexico tall like you? I think we may be in Mexico." Ichigo knew what he said was stupid but he was completely confused.

Chad solemnly replied, "No, people in Mexico have normal height. And these guys are speaking Japanese, otherwise we wouldn't be able to understand them."

"Good point. But they don't look Japanese. Even our ancestors never wore clothes like these. Something doesn't feel right." Ishida was back in his analysis mode.

"Only one way to find out. We need a map."

The group started wandering the town in search of a store that would sell them a map of the world or atleast a map of the town they are in. Strangely, even though they were in a port city, they were having difficulty finding one. The people they asked curiously answered "What would you do with a map in New World? These are uncharted waters kid. What you need is a Log Pose." Ishida was quite interested in this Log Pose thing but didn't have the money to buy it. The currency was quite new to them and frankly confusing.

"A Log Pose would cost you around 300000 beri. I would suggest you buy the robust one, it would cost around twice of a standard one but the quality is a lot superior." A merchant explained to them.

"300000 beri... that sounds expensive..." Tatsuki was confused and worried at the same time.

"How much is 300000 beri?" Ichigo tried to make out the sum. "Can you buy a car with it?"

"What's a car? Do you eat it or drink it?" Everyone facepalmed. Great. Now the merchant was confused.

"Hey you punks!" Someone called out to them from behind. "Why do you need a map and a log pose. Are you looking to go on a voyage?"

The Karakura group turned to whoever called them. They saw a thin shriveled guy with a straw hat acting haughty along with a group of rag tag guys behind him.

"What? You want something?" This guy looked annoying at the first glance. Ichigo was not in a mood to take crap from idiots right now.

"Mind you attitude kid. You have no idea who you are messing with." A fat guy with hair that looked like seaweed pointed his sword at him. "This is strawhat Luffy. He has a bounty of 400 million beri. I am pirate hunter Zoro and that guy there is black leg Sanji. We are the crew of Strawhat Pirates."

"_Again with the beri... maybe we should try one more time."_

Ishida spoke up. "About that, how much is 400 million beri? How many loafs of bread can you buy with it?" _"May be they will understand the food reference."_ Uryu was hopeful this time.

"..."

There was silence from the self proclaimed Strawhats. The Karakura group on the other hand was patiently waiting, thinking they needed time to calculate the amount of bread.

"The fuck!" Suddenly the guy called Sanji grabbed Uryu's shirt and screamed at his face. "You fucking with us punk! I'm gonna fucking kill you! You fuckin- Gwaah!"

Next moment he was lying on the ground cold, jaw broken and bleeding.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime rushed to her friend. "You shouldn't hit strangers."

"I didn't like his eyebrows." Tatsuki coolly replied. "Freak..."

"I agree. He was loud and he had a nasty breath." Ishida was not pleased.

The rest of the so called strawhat crew ran away leaving their friend on the street.

"Thanks kids." The merchant seemed quite grateful about it. "Those punks were ruining my business."

"What do you mean old man?"

"Ever since the rumor that the Straw-hat pirates are coming to this town to recruit a crew started spreading, the Sabaody has been filled with pirates and marines. But that is nothing new, good for business. But these fake straw-hats have been cropping up everywhere and spoiling the mood of the town. As a thanks, I will sell you whatever you want at half the price. What say you?"

"Thanks oji-san for the generosity." Orihime replied politely. "But we still haven't figured out the currency here. Allow us to look around a bit more."

"Oh, what a well mannered woman, and so beautiful too!" The merchant was blushing a bit. "We don't get many people like you. Ok, look around, come back if you wanna buy something. I will sell it to you real cheap."

The Karakura group started exploring the streets. Ishida was finally able to crack the currency problem. A loaf of bread was priced at about 20 beri. A log pose was really expensive in that respect. No way could they afford such money.

"Ugh... can't believe I am broke." Ichigo was depressed.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun. I am sure Urahara-san will do something about it." Orihime was positive as always.

"Yeah, she is right Ichigo. May be we should wait for sometime here. Urahara-san is probably trying to-"

"Waaaahhhhh!"

Suddenly before Chad could complete his words, he was interrupted by someone's crying. Something crashed into him and fell down.

"What is that thing?"

"Its so cute!"

"It looks like an animal but I am not sure."

"A deer maybe, but why is it standing on two legs?"

"... I am sorry. Did you get hurt?" Chad tried to help the strange creature.

"No, my friends, my friends!"

"What happened? Are they okay?"

"No, they changed. Two years ago, they were very nice. But now they look weird and have become mean."

"Its okay, don't cry." Orihime was now soothing the creature. "We will find them and talk to them. Everything will be okay. What is your name?"

"Chopper. I am a doctor of a ship."

"Oh, I am a doctor too, well kind of... Lets find your friends." Orihime started leading the way holding Chopper's hand.

"What do we do?" Ichigo was more confused now.

"Lets follow them. He might be able to tell us about this world." Uryu suggested.

"Hey, is no one bothered by the fact that the animal can talk?" Tatsuki was worried.

"Well, Yoruichi can talk too. Maybe it can can its form as well." Ichigo didn't seem to care about it.

They started wandering again. They were surprised at how many people were trying to copy the Straw-hat pirates. But this made it very difficult to make which one was the original.

"These Straw-hats seem to be very famous." Ishida remarked.

"Yes, we are!" Chopper replied happily. " We are a famous crew and our captain will become the Pirate King someday!"

"Wait, you are a part of straw hat pirates?" Tatsuki was not sure if they should be helping this guy.

"Yes, I am the doctor of Straw-hat pirates. But there are so many people who look like my friends." Chopper was lost.

"Ah... you must have met a fake. Don't worry, we should be able to-" Ishida was interrupted by an explosion a few blocks away.

"There! I think my friends are there!" Chopper ran towards the chaos.

"What kind of friends does he have..."

When they reached the site, they saw a guy with aloha shirt and shorts carrying a huge luggage. He was surrounded by lots of guys, some had swords and some had guns. Basically, he was in a pinch.

"Luffy! I found you!"

"Chopper!"

""Target confirmed!" Someone shouted from a distance. "We found the straw hat! All marines surround him!"

"Out of the way!" Two guys came crashing into the square.

"Zoro! Sanji!"

"Finally, I was getting sick of the copies." A blonde with a cigarette replied.

"Yeah, they ruined my sleep as well." The green haired guy with three sword added lazily.

"Who are they Chopper?" Luffy finally turned his attention to the visitors.

"They are nice people! They helped me find you." Chopper replied excitedly.

"Oh my love!" Sanji was suddenly holding Orihime's hand. "All my life's desire has been fulfilled. Now I can die happy."

Tatsuki quickly kicked his face with all her strength. "Get your hands off her you freaky eyebrows!"

"Oh, my queen. I am always at your service. Command me as you see fit." Sanji was now holding Tatsuki's hand with a bleeding nose.

"_What a creep... And how is he standing? I kicked him at full power!"_

"All Marines!" Someone shouted again. "Attack!"

Suddenly half of the people in their vicinity had fainted. Only the Karakura group, a few pirates and half of the remaining marines were still standing.

"_Reiatsu! And it was almost Captain level! These guys are no pushovers." _Karakura group was now on alert.

The same was going on with Sanji and Zoro. _"They were able to take Luffy's Haki so close and still don't seem to have any problems. Who are these guys? Pirates? Marines? They are strong whoever they are..."_

"Don't let them scare you!" Someone who looked like a highly ranked marine commanded. "Charge! Straw-hat must be captured! And their friends as well. Don't let them escape!"

"Wait, what!? Hey, we didn't do anything!" Ichigo cursed but the marines were in no mood to listen.

"**Gomu-gomu no Gatling!"**

Suddenly about a hundred arms seemingly grew out from Luffy and started punching the marines.

**Note: Fill the respective moves of Zoro and Sanji.**

"Fullbringers?" This was the first thought that came to Uryu.

"Chad?" Ichigo looked for confirmation.

"I don't think so. It feels a bit different. His power seems physical.", Chad said.

"We should escape Kurosaki. We don't have time for this." Ishida reminded everyone.

They started running towards the harbor. The plan was to hide in one of the numerous ships till the situation calmed down. Strangely Luffy and company followed.

"Why are you following us!?" Tatsuki yelled.

"Because it looks like fun!" Luffy was enjoying himself.

"I would follow you anywhere my queen!" Sanji quickly caught up.

"Oh Luffy! We are here!" Someone with a booming voice shouted.

Looking ahead they could see a huge guy with an unbalanced body, a guy with a long nose and two really attractive women.

"Guys! That is my ship and my crew. Come with us!" Luffy invited them.

"No way! The marines are following you. We just want to get out of here." Ichigo and his friends took another route and jumped on a huge ship.

"Anyone knows how to drive a ship?" Ishida inquired.

"I do." Chad affirmed.

"Lets run away. All hands battlestations! Tilt to starboard. Full sails ahead!" Orihime looked like she was having the time of her life.

"Aye ma'am!" Chad and Ishida got to work.

"What is she saying?" Ichigo was confused.

"I don't know. Maybe I should pay attention to the kind of movies she watches." Tatsuki was faring no better.

They didn't know the route of the sea so they decided to follow Luffy's ship out of the harbor and then take a 180 turn long way back. But it seems they made a mistake.

"You betrayed us!" Luffy yelled at them from his ship.

"What now?" Ichigo was getting really frustrated with these guys.

Suddenly Luffy's ship started firing on them. "The hell! Why are they firing at us?"

"**Saten Keshun!"**

Orihime's shield protected the ship. But they were relentless.

Ichigo flash-stepped to the Thousand Sunny. "What is your problem? Why are you attacking us?"

Without answering Luffy swung at him but he evaded it and kicked his stomach crashing him to the opposite wall.

"**Zangetsu"**

A huge black cleaver appeared in his hand. At the same time Zoro attacked him with two swords drawn but was blocked at the last moment.

"Hoh... so you can use it. I thought your big ass sword for just for show." Zoro smirked.

Sanji attacked him from the flank but Chad appeared and blocked him with his arm.

"You think you can take us? We outnumber you by a lot." Zoro resumed his slashes.

"We'll see." Tatsuki joined the fight.

Franky tried to punch Chad but Tatsuki elbowed his ribs. _"Damn, what is his body made of, steel?"_

"You can't hurt me with mere punches, I am a cyborg. Looks like I will have to transform." Franky started rotating his arms.

"**Bakudo no 4 : Hainawa!"**

Franky was suddenly bound by a glowing rope and toppled on his face. "What is this!?"

"Sorry Mr. Robot!" Orihime apologized cheerfully.

"An entire crew of Devil fruit users? Looks like fun. Fufufu." Robin was her cool self.

Around a dozen arms appeared out of nowhere and held Orihime's hands behind her back. "Stop resisting, its futile."

"Let her go. I don't like hurting women." Ishida appeared at the right of Robin and was pointing his bow at her face. _"These guys are really fast. Who are they?"_ Just when Robin was contemplating whether to comply or not, a shot rang out.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki shielded her friend but was shot at her shoulder.

"Tatsuki-chan!" "Tatsuki!"

Ussop was instantly knocked to the ground with a foot on his face and a shiny bow at his face fully drawn. The guy holding it looked utterly pissed...

"How dare you... If anything happens to her you will die by my hand today." He meant it, every word of it.

"Ugh! Damn it..." Tatsuki looked at her shoulder but found to her surprise that she was not bleeding. Not a single drop of blood was seeping out of her wound. And why wasn't she feeling any pain?

"Orihime, what happened to me!?" Tatsuki was scared, very much so.

"I don't know Tatsuki-chan, but my spirits are not able to heal your injury. They said there is nothing wrong with you. I don't understand!" Orihime hated feeling helpless when her friends needed her. She trained for so long to increase her capabilities. Was it all for nothing?

"Then why am I not bleeding? Why can't I feel pain?" She started panicking. This was not good, unnatural was putting it mildly.

Suddenly the arm connected to her injured shoulder became very heavy and she was pulled by it to the ground.

"What the hell is happening to me!?" Tatsuki screamed.

Then the arm started melting like a highly viscous liquid starting from the same shoulder.

"Tatsuki! Inoue, please do something! Help her!" Ichigo pleaded.

"I am trying! I just don't understand why it won't work. My spirits keep saying she is fine!" Orihime was crying... her best friend was hurt and she couldn't do anything.

"Devil fruit user... and a logia at that, how rare..." Robin murmured. Suddenly there was a sword on her neck.

"You said the same thing before, devil fruits. What are they, did they do this to her? Explain. I swear I will kill you all otherwise." Ichigo pushed the blade further to her throat. Robin was brave, but she could see it in his eyes. He would kill them all, the boy would show no mercy. And the death would not be swift and painless."

"Devil fruits are extremely rare fruits, consuming which would grant you abilities which are unnatural and are akin to superpowers. I, Luffy and Chopper are devil fruit users. Each of us have special abilities. It is not harmful to health. But it makes you extremely weak to sea water. You will never be able to swim in the sea again."

"Then what is happening to her hand? Can you help her?" Ichigo half commanded and half begged. He was at his wits end. These people knew what was happening and he would make sure that Tatsuki is alright.

"Relax, I think she just lost control in panic. She seems to be a logia user, they are rare even among devil fruit users. They can change their body structure and composition which would make them almost immune to physical attacks."

"Please help her!" Orihime begged.

"She doesn't need my help. She just needs to will her body to reconstruct herself."

Tatsuki gulped. She started taking deep breaths to calm herself and wished for her body to reform. The molten arm stated solidifying and took the form of a shiny metal arm upto her shoulder. Then it continued to every part of her body and her whole body was covered in shiny chrome coloured metal.

"Oh, a logia user, how rare... and what metal is that?" Robin was intrigued.

"My face!" Tatsuki on the other hand was furious. "Why is this happening to me?"

"She is a logia user right? Shouldn't she be able to perform partial transformations?" Nami was quite curious as well. It is not everyday that you get to see logia users. The only one she knew of was Luffy's brother Ace... and he is not anymore.

"Tatsuki-chan, calm down. Its okay. You are okay. You can control it, you just need to relax and focus." Orihime was trying to help her out of this physical and emotional trauma.

Seeing her friends worried over her was not something she wanted. She started focusing and tried to reel back the strange sensation she was feeling throughout her body. Slowly her body started turning back to normal, it wasn't a difficult process but she was not used to this. It felt like she had trained for three hours straight without any breaks.

"Tatsuki, are you alright? You don't feel weird anywhere right? Was the transformation painful?" Ichigo was worried over his oldest friend.

"I am fine, just exhausted." Relief washed over the Karakura group. "The transformation was not painful but I got this strange feeling that my body structure has changed or something. It also made me feel stronger but it was still weird."

"Don't worry, Inoue-san will check if there are any changes in your powers. But what was that? I have never seen anything like that." He looked over at Ussop who was trying to get away amidst the confusion. It was a mistake to shoot at these guys. It was a good thing that the girl's friends were fussing over her, otherwise it would have been bad for his health. Then Ishida's sharp gaze caught his eye and he froze where he stood.

"Are there others like her... other devil fruit users?" Chad spoke after a long time. This brought the attention of all the Karakura team back to the Straw-hats.

"I am a devil fruit user, you saw the hands that bound your friend right? That was my power."

"I am also a devil fruit user, and I can transform into various shapes and sizes." Chopper spoke.

"Our idiot captain Luffy and that skeleton Brook are also devil fruit users." Zoro added from the side from where he was observing the Karakura guys. They didn't seem to be bad guys, just lost and were probably at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Suddenly, it felt as if a ton of weight had fallen on everyone's shoulders. The Karakura crew was still standing except Tatsuki who was sitting and trying to get over the exhaustion. The Straw-hats on the other hand were floored. Except Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, everyone was kneeling or kneeling on the ground. Nami and Ussop looked like they were about to faint, the rest seemed to be having serious breathing problems.

"And where is he, that stupid captain of yours? All of this started because of him." Ichigo was not in the mood for jokes. If their ship had not started firing at them, they would not have retaliated and Tatsuki would not have been hurt.

"I don't think Luffy has anything to do with what happened to your friend. She must have ate a devil fruit before she met us, that is not on our heads." Sanji was acting rationally for once. The first thing was to pacify these guys, they were strong and the Straw-hats had unwittingly thought of them as enemy and started firing at them.

"Even so why did you attack us! We didn't do anything to you, heck we don't even know who you guys are!" Ichigo was not willing to let up, he really wanted to beat up somebody.

Luffy spoke for the first time. "But you were riding on a marine ship and following us! We thought you were trying to catch us." Luffy answered excitedly.

"We just got on whatever would help us escape. This ship appeared to be in good condition, so we picked it to run away from the... wait, why would the marines want to catch you?" Ishida was confused now. This was a total mess.

"Because we are the Straw-hat pirates and we are very famous. All of us have large bounties on our heads." Luffy was happily telling them about themselves.

"So you are like real pirates? The ones who loot other people at sea?" Tatsuki was not in a pleasant mood to be diplomatic.

"No, no, no! You are mistaken young girl. We are adventure pirates! We roam the seas looking for adventures and hidden treasures!"

"Ohhh! Adventure pirates! I always wanted to be a pirate!" Orihime was really happy.

"My godess! You are always welcome to join our crew. I will be your personal slave to command!" Sanji said holding Orihime's hand.

"Go away you perverted freak!" Suddenly Tatsuki's right hand turned to the same metal like before and she punched Sanji's face sending him flying.

"Where are you headed to?" Nami was curious about their destination.

"Nowhere. We just wanted to escape the chaos. Now that we have stolen a marine ship, we can't go back..." Chad was trying to figure out if they could return to the port undetected.

"Why don't you guys follow us to the next island? You can decide your adventure from there!" Luffy suggested.

"Ugh... I am confused and tired. Lets go back to the ship. We will follow them to the next island. Then we will see what can be done." Ichigo scratched his head and flash-stepped back to their ship. The rest followed him as well.

Luffy was quite happy that the group from Karakura didn't betray his trust.

"Raise the sails! On to the next island!"

* * *

So how was it?

First of all I would like to apologize for such a long wait for an update to the story. I had a job training programme which lasted for two weeks. Then after joining, it was a rush to learn the processes being followed at fast as possible to make myself useful. I really didn't get the time to write. :(

Next I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorite, or reviewed the story. Your feedbacks are a real motivation. Like I said in the first chapter, criticism is always appreciated. I will always read all the reviews and reply to them if needed.

I will try to bring out the next chapter as soon as possible. The thing is that I write the story as it comes to my mind and post it. I have nothing in reserve. Its probably not a goo habit but please bear with me as this is my first story. I am still learning how to write one or plan for it.

Please keep reviewing the chapters as it will inform me if the story is enjoyable or not and what I need to improve on.

On a side note, read the Bleach fanfics written by cywscross. She is my favorite author on FFnet. Her writing style is amazing. Her updated are quite slow but her every updated garners around 500 reviews and favorites. She is that good.

Well then, VoiD141 signing out!


End file.
